Gardevoir protects me from everything
by Risato
Summary: A trainer raises his Gardevoir. She loves him so much, she will protect him from everything. It's total perfection, isn't it? Right? Uh-oh.


Boilerplate disclaimer-Posted as easy reference for a few /vp/ sorts. Contains Pokemon-on-trainer erotica. You have been warned. Pokemon and all that other copyrighted material is property of original owners. This particular story belongs to me. Enjoy.

This one is special tailored for a friend of mine. Inspired by a short joke, this turned out to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

I am beyond help. I am telling my story not to be rescued or sympathized with, but as a warning to innocent trainers who hope to live a normal life. She can take my mind and my body, but these words will no longer be mine for her to take. I was once a trainer. Now I am a slave to Rina, the Gardevoir I raised from an egg.

My story begins about eight years ago. My uncle, an experienced hiker and Pokémon trainer, gave me an egg for my tenth birthday. With the blessings of my parents, he taught me how to train, catch, and battle Pokémon. It was only a few days later that my egg hatched, producing a newborn female Ralts whom I immediately named Rina. That day, my uncle sat me down for a very serious talk, one I only wish I had taken to heart. He told me that the responsibility of being a trainer was heavy. I would need to care for Rina carefully. As a Ralts, she would be in tune with my feelings. The more time I spent with her, the better our bond would be. I should be kind and caring since a Ralts is empathetic enough that disappointment in bad behavior is enough punishment on its own. Once our bond had formed, I must always remember to pay attention to her and never abandon her. Perhaps it couldn't have been avoided, but I suspect that was the mistake that led me to where I am today.

At first, it was easy to take care of Rina. I treated her like a little sister. Like any young boy, I had my selfish impulses, but she was always so eager to please and happy to tag along that we got along very well. I would go climbing trees and she would watch nervously as I inched out on branches until they nearly broke. We would go swimming for hours and I would laugh at her bowl-cut hair flopping on her face even more than usual. If I went into the tall grass, she would follow along and protect me from a foul tempered Rattata or a territorial Nidoran. Those days were calm and peaceful.

Two years later, puberty was hitting me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't the only one who changed. Rina evolved into a Kirlia. She and I still hung out together all the time; she was my best friend who never betrayed me even when my other friends tried to become popular by abandoning each other and acting cool. I had her Pokéball with me every day in class. We would play together at recess until my teacher forbade me from having Pokémon out at school. Of course, seventh grade is a special kind of hell for kids who are even a little different. Three guys from the football team stole Rina's Pokéball from me once, playing keep away. I chased after them until I was out of breath and tears were streaming down my face. One guy finally overthrew the ball, setting off the release mechanism. When Rina emerged, the taunts became worse. "Hey, look at that! It's the shrimp's girlfriend! Hey girlie, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" taunted the biggest of the three. Seeing my face and feeling my despair, Rina became furious. With a burst of psychic power, she threw all three bullies into their lockers, slamming the doors shut and locking them in. The school administrators blamed me for the violence and promptly expelled me. I didn't mind, home schooling meant I could spend more time with Rina if I worked hard and got everything done. I found out a few months later from one of my former school buddies that the school had to get men with cutting torches to open the lockers because the locks were twisted and mangled beyond repair. He told me that he overheard one of the bullies talking to the school counselor. It was something about nightmares ever since that day, and this voice in his head telling him he was stupid and worthless. I didn't really think anything of it at the time. Even if I knew better, it was already too late.

I couldn't get the bully's words out of my head. Was Rina my girlfriend? I didn't really understand. She was a girl, she was my friend, that much was true. I hadn't really thought much about girls until recently. Rina was always nice to me and she was pretty cute, so maybe that meant it was okay. She could understand me, and she could psychically "talk" to me well enough that I understood her most of the time. I decided to ask her, maybe she would know. That night, I gathered up all my bravery and decided it was time to find out.

"Hey, Rina. Are you my girlfriend?" I asked. I couldn't sense any reply from her like I usually would. Instead, there was just this overwhelming wave of joy followed quickly by Rina's arms around me and her lips upon my own. Before I knew it, I had my first girlfriend and my first kiss. Things didn't really change much. My other friends said it was weird for my girlfriend to be a Pokémon, but they said I was weird for a lot of reasons. Rina and I still hung out together all the time, but she would always glare at other girls who were nice to me. I just figured that was what a girlfriend was supposed to do, along with spending all my money and making lunch for me.

After a few months, I mentioned to my parents that Rina was now my girlfriend. My father was disappointed, my mother nearly hysterical. They demanded I get rid of Rina. Mom's eyes widened, Dad put a hand to his temple, and they suggested maybe I should just spend less time with her. Maybe it was okay. She should be my girlfriend. A few moments later, my parents told me it was time to set off on my own trainer's journey and that I should have a good life with Rina. Dad handed me enough money to travel for years, Mom sent me off with an entire backpack full of sandwiches and cookies. I couldn't figure out just what was going on, but I could spend more time with Rina and see the world. The only part I didn't like was when Mom started to cry. Her tears weren't the bittersweet tears of a mother watching her child leave home to start adult life. Her face was full of fear; her tears were those of a mother who was watching her child be torn away from her. I was uncomfortable for days. I still can't get that face out of my mind. I have only seen her once more since that day.

I believe my journey with Rina was enjoyable. I don't know whether my feelings were still the truth or not at that time, but I think I genuinely enjoyed seeing the world with her. Rina and I would travel from town to town and battle trainers. I remember catching a Pidgey once to help Rina out. A week after I caught him, he tried to get my attention when I was busy with Rina. I was just late in feeding him, so I wasn't too worried. The next day, he was missing. Rina told me he flew away in the middle of the night as she prepared an unusual breakfast of fried chicken.

A few years into my journey, Rina evolved again. She was a fully grown Gardevoir. I was not quite a man yet, but I was more than just a boy. Our relationship was about to move forward. Rina could speak to me telepathically with full clarity now. Her voice was very soothing and calm. In fact, I remember that from the day she evolved, I always felt this slightly imposing sense of calmness and serenity whenever she was around. If anyone gave me trouble, they would always have unlucky accidents. Trainers would surrender after a token fight even when they had plenty of Pokémon left. Once, a mugger threatened me with a knife. He stabbed himself in each eye then slit his own throat as if he were possessed by a demon. The truth is, he was. I just wasn't aware that the demon was with me the entire time, about to possess me as well.

On my sixteenth birthday, Rina insisted that we celebrate and splurge on a nice hotel room rather than camping out. I reluctantly agreed. Dad's gift had long since dwindled away and the funds we gained from local tournaments seemed to vanish. Rina handled the money though, so I trusted her judgment. We walked into the ritziest hotel I had ever seen. The reception clerk wore a suspicious face of disgust which slowly transformed into a welcoming smile. He welcomed us heartily, informing us that our prepaid reservation for the honeymoon suite was ready. Prepaid? Honeymoon suite? Something strange was happening, but the calmness in my mind pressed me to not think about it too much. As we walked through the hallway, I overheard a guest muttering to his wife. "Sex with a Pokémon? What a pervert. He'll be going to hell soon." I didn't want to be a pervert. I definitely didn't want to go to hell, even if I was already on the highway there.

When we entered the room, I was completely floored. Multiple chandeliers hanging down from what had to be a fifteen foot ceiling lit up the room. Soft music drifted in from all corners, gentle scents swirled throughout the room, and a heart-shaped hot tub prominently occupied one far corner. I only had a dim idea of what such a setup was intended for. I wasn't sheltered from the world in most ways, but I never really had much exposure to anything sexual due to a careful censor by my side at all times. I removed my shoes and my backpack, relieved at the idea of a soft bed and a hot meal. Rina had other intentions. I sat down on the foot of the oversized bed, enjoying the feeling of the silk sheets under my hands. Another feeling washed over my mind, one that I clearly identified as not being my own. Rina was staring at me hungrily, her desire projecting without regard for subtlety whatsoever. She peeled off my shirt and my pants with the eagerness of a child peeling open a candy bar. Pushing me back onto the sheets, Rina whipped off my boxers with a flourish. I wasn't sure what to think at this point. Rina was my girlfriend, but wasn't it wrong to have sex with a Pokémon? Would this make me a pervert? I didn't want to be a pervert, but I wasn't too sure I had a choice in the matter anymore.

"Hey, stop it already," I demanded. Rina shot me a puzzled yet annoyed look, waiting for me to finish. "I know you're my girlfriend, but this is scary. Aren't you supposed to protect me?" I asked warily. Rina's telepathy reverberated in my head in a tone I will never forget. "I am protecting you. I protected you from bullies. I protected you from mean teachers. I knew your parents would split us up, so I made them send you off on a journey so I could keep protecting you. Anyone who would come between us, I protected you from them. Those trainer girls who made eyes at you and would only break your heart, disobedient Pokémon who would get you in trouble, even muggers who threatened your very life, I protected you from each and every one of them. Nothing will stop me from being with you to protect you. I will always be with you. Tonight, you become a man. Happy birthday."

At that point, I knew what terror was. I realized that almost everything strange that happened up to that point was Rina's sense of duty gone awry, or perhaps it was simply jealousy. It no longer mattered. I tried to get up, but my strength had left my body. Rina's elegant yet fragile body overpowered mine with ease. My weak struggles faded as Rina stared deeply into my eyes. I felt the fright within me shrink, while my feelings for my friend were amplified beyond what they had ever been. I knew deep within that something wasn't right, yet I was no longer interested in resisting. My body wanted satisfaction. My heart told me that I would always be with Rina from this day forward.

Rina smiled softly, satisfied with my newfound urges. As she ran her silky soft fingers across my shaft I shuddered with excitement. A voice in the back of my head screamed at me one last time to run before fading to nothing. Rina slid her hands forward up my stomach and chest, imparting warm pleasure throughout my body with her psychic infusions. I was under her spell and enjoying every moment of it. Rina withdrew from my prone position and beckoned for me to rise. Sitting at the foot of the bed, she spread her legs and parted her pale white skirt. I started to salivate at the thought of being permitted to pleasure her in such a fashion.

Dropping to my knees in front of Rina, I inhaled her scent deeply. Morning dew upon freshly bloomed rose petals leisurely strolled within my nose. My tongue grazed the edge of her labia, delivering the sweet taste of honey to my lips. I savored this delight, running the tip of my tongue across her edges nimbly. I felt Rina's hands on the back of my head urging me to dive deeper. Flicking my tongue across her clitoris, I could feel Rina's pleasure emanate from her body. Her arousal became my own. As I continued, I felt Rina's hands press my face deeper into her nether regions. Her shudders of pleasure pushed me forward. As she reached climax, the intensity of her projections brought me to peak myself, leaving me helplessly staining the hanging bed sheet in front of me.

Coming down from her peak pleasure, Rina noticed my indiscretion in front of her. She lifted my chin to look me in the eye just before slapping me hard enough to knock me to the floor. I scrambled to my knees in order to apologize, but I was met with another slap, even firmer than the last. I felt my prone form levitate from the ground to up on the bed. Rina straddled me just behind my erect phallus, pressing it up against her lower stomach. The look in Rina's eye was even more sadistic than before.

"You would waste that on the bed? How ungrateful. I suppose I must protect you from yourself as well," Intoned Rina who at this point was taking perverse pleasure at chastising me. My arms felt pinned to the bed, my legs were wobbly and useless. All I could do at this point was lean my head forward just a little bit, which I did in response.

"Oh, what's that? You're enjoying this punishment?" remarked Rina. She had me there; I was enjoying this every bit as much as she was, although I wasn't sure at that point whether it was her doing or my own thoughts. "It's alright dear, I'm here for you. Rina will take care of you." I could only watch as Rina slapped my face even harder than before. Her lithe arms and silken hands appeared fragile, yet the stinging strikes of her fingers upon my cheek reddened my face with delightful pain. With every slap, my raging erection twitched with desire. Noticing this, Rina stopped her assault upon me and peered down at my crotch right next to her own. Grasping my scrotum in hand, I felt a gentle squeeze upon my testicles. Next, a firm squeeze followed. One moment later, I felt a twist which racked my entire body with agony. I opened my mouth to call out, yet my voice would not emerge.

"Well, if that's going to be the case, perhaps I could enjoy myself," purred Rina. Adjusting herself, Rina placed the tip of my cock into her vagina. The sensation nearly brought me to orgasm once more, yet the feeling curiously subsided. As Rina lowered herself upon me, I felt a slight resistance as Rina grimaced slightly. A brief but sharp pain emerged from her and a small trickle of blood ran down her vagina. With one finger, she gathered a small amount of blood and rubbed it across my lips. "Appreciate my gift as we become one, my trainer," Rina stated.

With the sensation of her wrapped around me so tight, I knew I was about to explode. Listening to her instructions, I licked Rina's blood from my lips. I felt my cock slowly go numb. Had she used her power to deny me? My thoughts must have bubbled to the surface through Rina's imposition of euphoria. "Why yes, I am protecting you from tiring yourself out so quickly. After all, we're going to be at this all night long. Just lay back and let me do all the work," Rina giggled mischievously. "Well, not like you have a choice. I'll make sure you're happy too."

Throughout the night, Rina continued to pleasure herself with my body. Every moment felt as if I were floating in a warm sea with a hundred hands massaging the weariness of the world from me. Aside from the lack of feeling in my crotch, I felt as if my entire body had been taken to Nirvana to be granted the truth of pleasure itself. Only once Rina had her fill of me did I notice feeling return to my phallus, as firm and erect as ever. With a smile, Rina placed her finger at the base of my shaft where it met the scrotum. Lightly running her finger from base to tip, a sensation which I had never felt overwhelmed my body. A goldfish in his bowl could never comprehend the vast entirety of the ocean. Just the same, the orgasms I had experienced to this day were wholly inadequate in preparing me to describe what happened at that moment. I felt as if time itself had stopped in order to tear my body from this imperfect Nirvana and deliver me testicles-first into a dimension of overwhelming pleasure. An eternity of delight later, I noticed I had shot a truly Herculean load of semen upon my dear girlfriend.

Rina's words whispered in my mind, "Thank you, Master. I appreciate your gift."

Ever since that day, life has been entirely out of my hands. I am permitted to make a few unimportant decisions. On occasion, I am allowed to write to friends and family, although the words are rarely my own. I have spent two years under Rina's care. We bought a house thanks to her managing of my income and no small amount of psychic influence. We have traveled very little since then. Rina rarely lets me out of her sight and virtually never lets me out of her psychic range. If I try to escape, she erases the thought before it is fully formed. She purchased this computer I write on a few months ago so that she could easier order services without leaving me unattended. This has been the first time I have been alone long enough to write my story. Today, Rina is in town getting "presents" for my birthday. I turn 18 today.

Some people may ask why I am so distraught and fearful. It is true, Rina brings me unimaginable pleasure. Simply being around her is an overwhelming joy. I have no choice in this matter. I often forget which feelings are real and which feelings are false. My room is soft with padding and pillows. I am fed the most delicious of meals every day to the point of satisfaction. I get plenty of exercise chopping wood in the back yard, pulling weeds, shoveling snow, and raking leaves. All of this is under Rina's supervision, so I never overexert myself nor accidentally injure myself. If I desire excitement, Rina ensures I do so with no danger. I have everything a person could want except freedom. I have nothing at risk in life. This is meaningless joy. The saddest part is, this is close to what I wanted. I always did love Rina. I know it would have been difficult, but I also know no girl could have torn me away from her.

Even if I wish I could have earned this in life properly, I cannot say I am truly displeased. Everything I ever wanted is in my hands. A lifetime of toil, cleverness, and ambition could not provide even close to what I have been given. I know that as twisted as her methods are, Rina truly cares for me. I no longer have a choice in this life, so my final choice will be to enjoy what I have. Rina calls me her master, but I know the truth. Rina has made me her slave and for all of my anguish, I love every minute of it and would have it no other way.


End file.
